Lich
| prima = Supplement I: GREYHAWK (1976) }} I Lich sono potenti incantatori che abbracciano la non morte. Ecologia Un incantatore mortale si trasforma in Lich mediante la necromanzia, la sua anima viene imprigionata all'interno di un ricettacolo magico chiamato filatterio. Secondo alcune fonti il rituale di trasformazione in lich viene chiamato "il rituale della notte senza fine". Durante questo rituale l'incantatore deve creare e consumare una pozione mortale che deve essere bevuta in una notte di luna piena; sebbene i dettagli esatti sulla creazione della pozione siano descritti in modo diverso da fonte a fonte, questo comporta quasi sempre atti di assoluto male, come l'utilizzo di sangue di bambino come ingrediente, potenzialmente ucciso dalle stesse mani del lich. La pozione uccide sempre il bevitore, ma se il processo va a buon fine si risveglia qualche giorno dopo come lich. A differenza di molte altre creature non morte, il lich mantiene tutti i ricordi, la personalità e le abilità che possedeva in vita - ma ha un effettivamente un'eternità per affinare le proprie competenze e diventa inevitabilmente molto potente. Come altre potenti forme di non morti (come i vampiri e le mummie), un lich ha poteri sovrannaturali. Ad esempio, può causare ai mortali uno stato di paralisi con il solo tocco, facendoli sembrare morti agli occhi degli altri, e può, attraverso i suoi potenti incantesimi, evocare altri non morti minori per proteggerlo. I Lich possono irradiare un'aura di paura che può far fuggire i nemici dalla debole volontà. Il lich è in grado di sostenere danni fisici enormi, ed è immune alle malattie, al veleno, alla stanchezza e altri effetti che interessano solo le creature viventi. Tuttavia, nonostante tutti i suoi poteri da non morto, le risorse più preziose di un lich sono la sua grande intelligenza, la sua suprema padronanza della stregoneria e il tempo illimitato che ha per ricercare, tramare e schemare. Dal momento che l'anima di un lich è misticamente legata al suo filatterio, distruggendo il suo corpo non si può ucciderlo. Piuttosto, la sua anima tornerà al filatterio, e il suo corpo sarà ricreato dal suo potere mantenendolo immortale. L'unico modo per distruggere in modo permanente un lich è quello di distruggere anche il suo filatterio. Pertanto, i lich sono generalmente estremamente protettivi nei confronti di esso. Il filatterio, può avere praticamente qualsiasi forma (la forma più comune è quella di una scatola di metallo piena di rune, ma di solito appare come un amuleto prezioso o pietre preziose), spesso viene nascosto in un luogo segreto e protetto da potenti incantesimi, mostri e/o altri servitori; il filatterio è di natura magica, il che significa distruggerlo non è generalmente molto più semplice di raggiungerlo. Aspetto I Lich sono di solito creature scheletriche e marcilente, con la pelle avvizita e le ossa scoperte. Al posto degli occhi hanno due globi rossi. Di norma indossano le vesti tipiche di grandi incantatori, ormai logore dal tempo. Varianti Esistono nel mondo diverse versioni del normale lich, spesso in base alla razza a cui appartiene la creatura base. Demilich Se un lich esiste abbastanza allungo, può raggiungere un momento in cui sente di non poter imparare più nulla nel suo stato presente e così ricerca altri modi per raggiungere la conoscenza. Gli interessi del lich si allontanano dal reame fisico, e la sua anima lascia volontariamente il suo filatterio e il suo corpo non morto, utilizzando proiezione astrale per viaggiare attraverso i diversi piani di esistenza. La magia che preserva il corpo del lich dalle intemperie del tempo si indebolisce, facendo decadere il corpo fino a quando solitamente non resta solo il teschio o a volte una sola mano scheletrica; questa forma avanzata di lich si chiama demilich. Sebbene sia senza un corpo, il demilich è bel lontano dall'essere inerme; se viene disturbato, il teschio si solleva in aria e risucchia l'anima degli sventurati che lo hanno risvegliato. Il demilich più conosciuto è il terribile Acererak, costruttore della famigerata Tomba degli Orrori. Lich non umanoidi Altre razze hanno le loro versioni particolari di lich, che non sono necessariamente malvagi; per esempio un elfo potrebbe diventare un baelnorn (spesso sono elfi che hanno il compito di vigilare o proteggere le loro case), oppure un illithid potrebbe diventare un illithilich, conosciuto anche come alhoon. Un drago può diventare un temibile dracolich. I dracolich sono molto temuti in quanto sono molto più potenti dei lich normali. Un Dracolich divenuto demilich sarebbe una creatura estremamente potente anche per gli standard draconici. I lich immondi sono esterni malvagi che riescono a raggiungere lo stato di lich. Lich buoni I lich buoni differiscono da quelli malvagi poichè hanno abbracciato la non morte per una causa nobile, per proteggere un luogo, una persona amata, o per una importante missione. Diventare un lich buono è un compito arduo e non può mai essere imposto su qualcuno. Aldilà dell'allineamento vi è poca differenza tra lich buoni e malvagi. Essi possiedono praticamente le stesse capacità e caratteristiche, sebbene alcuni abbiano capacità addizionali. I lich buoni, per esempio non emanano l'aura di paura e i chierici e sacerdoti interagiscono con loro in maniera differente. Altri tipi Altre varianti di lich esistono. I lich aridi sono lich che vivono nel deserto. gli psilich sono potenti psionici che hanno utilizzato metodi non magici per raggiungere lo stato di lich. L'Impero Suel aveva anche il suo tipo di lich, il Lich Suel, potenti maghi che avevano scoperto come trasferire le loro anime da un corpo all'altro, bruciando i corpi dei loro ospiti dopo un breve periodo. Lich conosciuti Alcune divinità erano lich prima di ascendere al rango divino: * Kiaransali: la Dea drow della schiavitù e della non morte. * Mellifleur: il Dio dei Lich. * Vecna: Dio dei segreti, definito l'arci lich per eccellenza. Molti famosi incantatori hanno scelto la via della non morte per aumentare i loro poteri. Fra essi i più importanti sono: * Azalin Rex: Signore del dominio di Darkon nel Semipiano del Terrore. * Drokkas: Lich dell'antico Sulm, governante della necropoli di Unaagh. * Llemual: Lich Mezzo Drow signore di un regno nel Sottosuolo. * Lyzandred: Folle lich che richiamò il meteorite che creò i Pozzi di Azak-Zil. * Thessalar: Lich maestro nella scuola di Trasmutazione, responsabile della creazione di molti mostri arcani. * Mak'ar: Tessitore d'Incantesimi lich che aiutò Kyuss nell'ascesa allo stato di divinità. * Vlaakith CLVII: La Regina-Lich dei githyanki . Bibliografia *Peter E. Aperlo "Quadripartite." Dungeon Magazine #99. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2003. *Wolfgang Baur. "Kingdom of the Ghouls" Dungeon Magazine #70. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *Creighton Broadhurst. "Into the Bright Desert." Dungeon Magazine #98. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2003. *Andy Collins, James Wyatt, e Skip Williams. Draconomicon. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2003. *David "Zeb" Cook, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume One. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Monte Cook. Dead Gods. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1997. *Monte Cook e William W. Connors. The Inner Planes. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. Page 79. *Bruce R. Cordell e Steve Miller. Die Vecna Die!. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Bruce R. Cordell., Jennifer Clarke-Wilkes, e J.D. Wiker. Sandstorm. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. *Gary Gygax. Descent into the Depths of the Earth. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1978. *-----. The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. Monster Manual. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1977. *-----. Tomb of Horrors. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1978. *Gary Gygax e Brian Blume. Eldritch Wizardry. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1976. *Gary Gygax e Robert J. Kuntz. Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1975. *Gary Gygax, David C. Sutherland III, David Cook e Jeff Grubb. Queen of the Spiders. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1986. *Eric Haddock. Van Richten's Guide to the Lich ''. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *Gary Holian. "The Death Knights of Oerth." ''Dragon Magazine #290. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *James Jacobs. "Into the Wormcrawl Fissure." Dungeon Magazine #134. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *Len Lakofka. "Blueprint for a Lich." Dragon Magazine #26. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1979. *Andy Miller. "Ex Keraptis Cum Amore." Dungeon Magazine #77. Renton, WA: TSR, 1999. *Tom Moldvay. "Too Evil To Die." Dragon Magazine #210. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. *Bruce Nesmith e Andria Hayday. Realm of Terror. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Dounglas Niles e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Christopher Perkins. "The Lich-Queen's Beloved." Dungeon Magazine #100. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2003. *Jon Pickens, ed. Monstrous Compendium Annual Volume Two. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1995. *Anthony Pryor. Rary the Traitor. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Sean K. Reynolds "Classic Monsters." Dragon Magazine #339. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, January 2006. *-----. Crypt of Lyzandred the Mad. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *-----. The Star Cairns. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Jonathan M. Richards. "Bazaar of the Bizarre: Lich Magical Items." Dragon Magazine #234. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Carl Sargent. Iuz the Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *-----. Ivid the Undying. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, unpublished. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/dnd/downloads *-----. The Marklands. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *-----. Monster Mythology. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Lawrence Schick. White Plume Mountain. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1979. *Bill Simpson. "Lords & Legends: Dragotha." Dragon Magazine #134. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Don Turnbull, ed. Fiend Folio. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1981. *Frederick Weining. "Zeif: Rock of the West." Living Greyhawk Journal #5. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Skip Williams, Jonathan Tweet e Monte Cook. Manuale dei Mostri. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2000. Categoria:Non Morti Categoria:Creature